


Kiss It All Better

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You couldn’t go, not until you knew he’d be ok, not until you told him you loved him one last time.





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, and you can find me on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun

The shots that echoed through the warehouse, were deafening. Lucifer stood in front of you, protecting you from the hail storm of bullets. Your adrenaline was racing and you never felt the one bullet that slipped past Lucifer.

“We should have waited for Chloe!” You yelled over the sound of gun fire.

“This would be going much differently if the detective was here darling.” Lucifer called over his shoulder at you.

Luckily Chloe wasn’t here yet, because Lucifer would probably be dead. The two men firing at you suddenly stopped and you heard their guns clicking. They were out of bullets. Lucifer hurried over to the men, easily flinging them across the room as if they weighed nothing. You felt yourself calming down and that’s when you started to notice something was very wrong. Your shirt felt wet and you placed your hand on your stomach.

“Crap…” You muttered seeing the blood on your hand.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment and then you fell to your knees. It took you a moment to register what happened, that you had been shot. Blood slowly began to fill your lungs as you clutched your stomach in pain. You faintly heard someone yelling, as your vision started to blur. Someone came into view, Lucifer. You saw someone else running towards the two of you. Chloe had arrived and you could vaguely hear her yelling into her radio, frantically telling them to call an ambulance. You knew they’d never make it in time. Lucifer caught you when you fell back.

“Y/N, no, no, don’t close your eyes.”

Your eyes fluttered open, when did you close them? You couldn’t remember.

“That’s my girl, keep them open darling, I need you to focus on me.”

Lucifer smiled down at you, tears in his eyes. He held you in his arms, a hand cupping your cheek. You smiled tiredly placing your bloody hand over his. You squeezed his hand with all your strength. Your eyelids started to flutter but his voice made you open them again.

“Y/N, I need you to stay awake for me.” He said trying to remain calm.

You grabbed his shirt in your free hand, coughing up a bit of blood. You continued anyways, you had to know he’d be ok.

“Lucifer, promise me-”

“Don’t say that, Y/N, please don’t say that.”

He never told you it would be ok, never said that you would be ok. Lucifer didn’t lie and you both knew you weren’t going to be ok.

“You promise me, Lucifer Morningstar, you let your friends help you, you let them be there for you, don’t you dare shut them out.”

His tears fell and he smiled sadly at you. The devil never broke a promise.

“I promise Y/N.”

You nodded and felt yourself growing more and more tired. You couldn’t let go, not yet, there was on more thing he had to know.

“I should have protected you better, I’m so sorry love.”

You gave him a stern look and coughed as your breathing became shallower and more painful.

“It’s not your fault Lucifer, you didn’t know.” You muttered.

Your skin was becoming pale and your grip on his hand seemed to loosen. His heart broke and he held you closer to him.

“Y/N…not yet, please not yet.” He cried.

“Come on Luci, smile, I want to see you smile before I…”

You trailed off, but you didn’t need to finish, he already knew. He smiled laughing slightly when you winked at him.

“Handsome devil.” You joked.

You gave his hand one last squeeze and smiled with what little strength you had left.

“I love you Lucifer.”

He kissed your forehead, his tears hitting your cold skin. He let out a shaky breath.

“I love you Y/N, so much…”

Your eyes clouded over and your breathing slowed to a stop. Your hand fell limply to your side and Lucifer called your name in a panic. He knew you wouldn’t respond, but he yelled your name anyways. He held your limp body close, and cried. You were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
